


Alabaster

by memefucker69



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ripped from the sky, Kyungsoo finds refuge in the arms of the demon, Kim Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“Mr. Demon?” The small boy cried, fat tears running down his cheeks. “Mr. Demon!” He begged and pleaded as he was forced to kneel on the ground, just inches away from Kai’s laying form. Bruises dusted the demon’s skin, deep gashes lacing his back from the whip that had cracked several times against his bare skin, and he was hardly conscious, blood trickling from his lips. “Mr. Demon, get up!”_

_The human child’s shouts reached his ears, and Kai struggled to get up on shaking limbs, only to crumple to the ground and let out a scream of agony as the lord of hell shoved his heel into the injuries on his back. A hand reached out to grasp one of his large ebony wings, his fingers dancing along the soft edge before brutally ripping the ligament from the demon’s back. A scream left Kai’s mouth at the sheer agony that carved his back, and he blacked out momentarily from the pain, black spots decorating his vision. He hacked up blood as he was kicked in the stomach once more, Satan smirking as Kai curled up, a pool of reddened vomit under his cheek. His torn wing was tossed to the side and into the flames where it disintegrated into ash._

_“This is your punishment, Kai,” Satan murmured, making his way over to the human boy whose sobs wouldn’t quit. “If you cannot kill this child, then I will and **you will watch**.”_

_The demon’s bright crimson hues widened as one of his brethren presented Satan with a sharpened ax, the silver blade glinting in the light of fire around them. “No!” Kai cried. “Don’t touch him, please!” He surprised himself as tears pooled in his eyes, dripping down his cheeks slowly. He had never cried before. No demon ever cried._

_The ruler of the underworld feigned an expression of sadness as he raised the ax high in the air. “Really, it’s quiet saddening how far you’ve fallen—a demon wanting to save a human? Don’t embarrass me anymore than you already have.” He snorted._

_The human boy tried his best to break free of his restraints, desperate eyes begging for the wounded demon before him for help. “Mr. Demon,” he sobbed, “I don’t w-w-want to die.”_

_“S-Sehun,” the demon stuttered out, trying his best to get up, reaching out and arm that clawed uselessly at the blackened dirt, “it’s gonna b-be okay. You’ll be alright. You remember those angels I told you about? You’ll be with them now.” His eyes locked with the watery brown ones staring back at him in fear. Kai hardly registered the ax coming down, and he clenched his eyes shut, begging for mercy from God—as if he would ever listen to a demon._

_There was a slick sound of flesh separating, a wet substance spraying over his face, and something tumbled to the ground before him._

_“Have you learned your lesson now, Kai?”_

 

It was a quiet Sunday morning, the rain coming down sluggishly and draping the sky in a gray blanket.  The trees were bare, though some were still clinging stubbornly to the withered leaves on their branches, and the air was wet and cold, allowing Jongin to see his breath as he made his way through the city. The cold seemed to be no barrier for the city’s residents, everyone awake and lively, getting their shopping done before Monday hit. Jongin wasn’t out to shop, though. His apartment was right around the block, so he usually took his dog, Jjangah, out for a walk and sometimes to the park if she behaved and the weather was suitable.

The pitter-patter of the rain on his umbrella drowned out the conversations of those around him on the sidewalk and a smile played on his lips as Jjangah led him around the corner, stopping to sniff at another dog that had walked by with its owner. As he approached a crosswalk, Jongin bent down to pick up the poodle, considering there had been multiple times where she had run into the road and dragged Jongin by the leash. Jjangah seemed to pout at her restricted freedom, licking her owner’s cheek as Jongin tugged down the neck of the Christmas sweater he’d put on her before leaving the apartment. He liked celebrating the holidays, having decked out his apartment in decorations. Christmas wasn’t for three weeks, but it was never too early to be festive.

He stifled a yawn as he carried both his canine and umbrella in his arms, feet splashing in a stray puddle as he moved forward. “Should we go to the park, Jjangah? Hmm?” Jongin hummed, watching as the poodle’s ears perked up and her tail began to wag. The weather wasn’t the best, but it was nice to get some fresh air. The more he stayed holed up in his apartment, the lonelier he felt.

Jongin stole a glance at his watch. He had just about two hours before he needed to head back to go into work. He had a job waiting tables at a fancy and classy restaurant. It was a job that paid well, and he managed to keep for the past year.

As he entered the park gates, Jongin saw a few people out, umbrellas over their heads and just strolling along the path. There were some children with raincoats and cute rubber boots dancing and playing with each other. With a smile, he Jjangah down on her feet, allowing her to walk in front of him and lead the way. The soft and quiet atmosphere made him feel drowsy, and he rubbed at his eyes, only to stop as hot pink rubber ball came in contact with his feet. Jongin stopped and blinked, bending down to swipe it out of Jjangah’s reach before she could pop it with her teeth.

“Sorry, Mister,” the children from before approached him, “c-can we have our ball back?”

He smiled. “Here,” he held it out to the little boy, who gazed up at Jongin with wide eyes. The boy was mesmerized for a few moments before he gingerly took the bouncy ball from the outstretched hand, stuttering a small thank you and dashing off, splashing in puddles as he went.

Jongin had forgotten about how wise children really were.

Ever since Jongin’s “crime” of attempting to save a human child from inevitable death, he’d been shamed, tortured, amongst all things the devil felt necessary for punishment. His most permanent punishment, however, was being stripped of his status as a demon and pushed into the human realm. That had been over two centuries ago. And he was still stuck. Runes and scriptures written in Latin had been agonizingly carved into his skin, all over his body into visible tattoos and kept his powers sealed. It forced him to have to cover himself constantly.

There was no limit to his punishment, so Jongin decided to live like a human. He accepted it as a new chance at a different life, as a chance to redeem his failure to save the child.

He scratched at the scriptures and runes dyed into his skin at his wrist, hidden beneath his coat and gloves. “C’mon, Jjangah, let’s go,” he murmured, moving the leash a bit to get his dog moving.

The thing Jongin really liked about the park is how the path ran through a little patch of forest, wet leaves dusting the ground and the trees’ bare branches dripping rainwater. The muddy ground squished beneath his boots and he watched with distaste as Jjangah’s once pure white paws became dirtied with mud. He’d have to scrub her down when they got home.

Just when they were smack dab in the middle of the small forest, Jongin felt Jjangah jerk on her leash, tugging him off the path and into the trees. When did his poodle get so strong? At first, he figured she had to go potty and wanted the perfect spot like the princess she was, but his thoughts were soon proven wrong as Jjangah yipped and pulled him along, effectively causing him to smack into a few trees and close his umbrella in fear of breaking it. Jjanga paused once, sniffing along the leaves like she was some sort of hound dog before turning to the right and making Jongin wonder how deep the forest really was.

But soon, something lying amongst the dirty leaves appeared and Jjangah tugged Jongin closer. With one glance, he thought it was some dead white animal, but once he inched forward cautiously, Jongin saw that it was a  _person_ —a naked one at that. “Shit, did you just lead me to a murder scene?” he gawked at his pet before placing down his umbrella and dropping his leash, trusting Jjangah not to run off.

It was a male with pallid, fair skin and equally light blonde hair. He was breathtakingly beautiful and looked so… _pure_. It was like an angel had fallen from the sky and left to lie in the mud. “Wait a second,” Jongin paused, bending down and moving closer. There was—what looked like—a small white scarf of sorts strewn across the male’s waist graciously. The surface of the scarf was coated in soft white feathers, and Jongin reached out to stroke one. However, just as his fingertip made contact with the plush surface and hot, searing pain ran through his palm like fire, and Jongin jerked his hand back. The feather curled in on itself and darkened into a pitch black, standing out amongst its twins.

He found an angel.

Well, he couldn’t just leave him lying there. With a sigh directed towards his kind-natured conscience, Jongin began to unbutton his coat, laying the ebony piece of clothing down on the ground like a blanket and shivering at the cold temperature that invaded the tiny gaps in his woven sweater. He gave no thought to the fact that the angel was naked, bending down to heave him into his arms, surprised at how light the other man felt and how cold his skin was. How long had he been asleep in the woods? Jongin laid him down into his coat before picking him up into his arms again, bundled like a baby.

He managed to grab Jjangah’s leash with the male in his arms, but he couldn’t say the same for his forgotten umbrella. Jongin stared at it for a moment before deciding it was unimportant. Jjangah seemed to understand that Jongin wanted to find his way back out and home, the small canine beginning to lead him through the woodland.

When Jongin made it back to the street and walked to his apartment, he received concerned stares and a few people came up to him asking if he needed any help. He had a little trouble opening his apartment door too; Jjangah managed to wrap her leash around his legs and it was difficult to hold the angel in his arms and unlock the door at the same time, but he managed. Once the door was shut behind him, he dropped Jjangah’s leash and moved through his rather nice and spacious apartment and to the bedroom.

Jongin carefully laid the angel down on the wine red sheets, leaving his coat and the angel’s scarf wrapped around him. He tugged the comforter out from under the slumbering blond, covering the freezing male. Jongin could be gracious and put some clothes on the angel, but considering what had happened when he had touched his feathers, he didn’t want to touch him anymore than he already had.

With this angel in his hands, he most definitely couldn’t go to work either.

 

Kyungsoo woke up beneath silk sheets and in an unfamiliar place. Opening his eyes, long blond lashes fluttering as he blinked the haziness away, he cautiously sat up. He definitely wasn’t home and something about the atmosphere screamed that he also wasn’t in Heaven anymore. He traced his fingertips along the exquisite fabric covering his lower body before peeping down into his lap.

“What in the world?” he murmured, picking up a scarf that was coated in feathers. Immediately he knew that it was his wings and deducted that he was in the human world. All angels’ wings transformed into something wearable so that they were able to walk around the human realm and blend in and it just happened to be that his was a scarf. The thing that had him confused was that one of his feathers was black—the mark of a demon. Had one touched him? Was it possible that he was in a demon’s hold?

Kyungsoo began to slightly panic only to stop and figure that a demon would never give an angel a place to sleep—or lend their jacket as he realized he’d been laying on one. Reaching beneath himself, he dragged it up. It was soft and heavy, a perfect winter coat, and it definitely seemed like something a human would wear. Kyungsoo pressed the clothing to his nose. It smelled like cigarette smoke and rain.

He peeked around the dark room, the only light coming from the window that was shadowed by curtains. It was a pretty simplistic room, but the furnishing suggested that whoever brought him there was filthy rich and favored darker colors. Looking to his right, he spotted a bedside table with a lamp, an alarm clock, and a thin tube of lip balm. Kyungsoo had never been to the human world before, so it was his first time ever seeing these things up close. With a curious expression, he reached over to snatch the lip balm only to move his hand away quickly as he heard noises from outside of the bedroom. Kyungsoo heard a dog yipping and a deep voice telling it to be quiet. And then the door cracked open, and Kyungsoo locked gazes with who he presumed to be the human that took him in.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the human, obviously male, spoke, opening the door further to allow his small dog to rush in, running up to the bed and hopping up to attack Kyungsoo with licks. “Jjangah, no!”

“It is okay,” Kyungsoo smiled, laughing a bit as the dog managed to lick at his lips. “It is adorable.”

The human gave a small smile but still pulled his pet off of the angel’s lap and back onto the floor. “She’s usually not allowed on the bed is all; white hair is a pain to get off of dark sheets.”

As the other man sat on the edge of the bed, Kyungsoo admired his features. He was rather handsome, rivaling the attraction of nearly half of the angels in His kingdom. His skin was a tad bit darker than what Kyungsoo was used to and his hair was pitch black but styled elegantly. The only thing that was abnormal was that the man was wearing gloves, a sweater, and a scarf, even though it was very warm and they were definitely inside.

“So…are you the one that saved me?” Kyungsoo hesitantly asked. This human looked nice, so he hoped that was the case. “Do you know why I fell?”

“I found you in the woods, and I figured you were an angel that had fallen, but I don’t know how or when you fell,” the human answered honestly.

“Oh, so you do know I am an angel, human? How did you figure that?”

“…I just knew somehow,” he replied with a nervous smile. Jongin couldn’t believe that this angel believed him to be human. Though it was a human form he was possessing, he himself wasn’t human in the slightest. Part of him said that he should reveal the truth, but the fact that he was a  _demon_ wasn’t something he had had to admit for a long time.

“Is that so?” Kyungsoo easily believed him, never having been exposed to liars. “I suppose I do not look like your everyday human.” He ran a hand through his platinum hair as if for added emphasis. The angel did have Asian features, but his hair and eyelashes were blonde, his skin alabaster, and his irises were blue. Everything about him screamed pure and innocent. “What is your name, human?”

“Jongin,” he answered, “Kim Jongin.”

“That is a nice name,” he complimented with the same heart-shaped smile, “I am Kyungsoo.”

Jongin was entranced by that smile for the longest of moments. He had never met an angel in his life, but he could now see why were so well loved and regarded so greatly. Feeling his cheeks grow warm, the raven-haired man dropped his gaze to the mattress. “Um, not to cut to the chase, but can you not go back? I-I don’t mind giving you a place to stay but…”

“I cannot go back,” Kyungsoo interrupted, his soft voice was firm.

“What?” Jongin looked back up in surprise, “Why not?”

“Once an angel falls, they can never go back. If we arrive in the human world without purpose or supervision, we are considered to be tainted because sin exists in humans. We will be tempted to indulge in such sin, so it is better to just cut us off before it happens,” the angel explained, a rather saddened and forlorn expression twisting his features. He seemed to realize something and jolted. “Am I intruding? I can find someplace else to stay if needed. I do not mean to intrude.”

Though Jongin was continuously repeating in his head that there was no way he could room with an angel, technically being a demon and all, he found himself saying the opposite. “You can stay here, th-that’s fine.” He stuttered a bit as Kyungsoo’s face brightened tenfold.

The angel didn’t hesitate to cross the distance and hug the human tightly. “Thank you very much. You’re very kind to do that.” The angel pressed a kiss to Jongin’s cheek gratefully but was surprised as he was suddenly pushed away.

“Um, you’re naked so we need to get you some clothes…” Jongin mumbled with his cheeks red. In the past, nudity wouldn’t have bothered him, but since living a human lifestyle, he’d become quite modest like most humans were. Withdrawing from the bed, the demon in human’s clothes moved to his closet, searching for something simple that would cover Kyungsoo’s smaller frame.

 

It was a change to Jongin’s life to have Kyungsoo around. It was like a ray of sunshine had somehow broken through the gray barrier of his world. The angel was just so pure and radiant that Jongin rarely found himself bored or lonely in the slightest. Jjangah also loved having someone to stay home and play with her while Jongin was out waiting tables until late in the evening.

Kyungsoo was curious though, impeccably so. He expressed his dislike of staying in the apartment all day, but Jongin warned the angel that a) he didn’t know his way around the city and b) who knows what sort of trouble he could get himself in. But Jongin caved in and took Kyungsoo out in the mornings for Jjangah’s walks. The stares they received were like nothing Jongin had ever experienced before. Kyungsoo didn’t exactly fit in and while Jongin repelled children, Kyungsoo attracted them like moths to a light.

It took them both a while to get used to living with one another. The angel slept on the couch in the living room while Jongin kept his bed—or at least that’s how it had been for the first week and a half. One early morning, Jongin had woken up to Kyungsoo snoozing beside him. He’d been angry at first, but Kyungsoo had quickly explained that he hadn’t meant to fall asleep there—Jongin had been sobbing in his sleep and he’d only laid there to comfort him. After that, the taller man allowed the angel a space in his bed.

Also, Kyungsoo despised anything that Jongin brought home to eat. Jongin had zero experience with cooking so he usually brought something home from the restaurant or ordered takeout. But Kyungsoo insisted on buying groceries and only whole, organic foods, stocking the refrigerator and pantry and making home cooked meals (though he still needed Jongin to turn on the stove for him). He also hated wearing clothes that weren’t a soft pristine white color, meaning that Jongin had to buy expensive clothes just to please the angel. Seeing the joyful smile that bloomed across Kyungsoo’s face had him thinking it was worth it.

Jongin also thought it was a little strange how Kyungsoo always complimented him on everything he did.

“You look very handsome,” he’d said when Jongin came out of his room with his uniform on.

“It was nice of you to leave the remote there,” he’d said when Jongin left the T.V. remote by Kyungsoo when he left to use the restroom.

“The way you brush your teeth is really effective,”

“You came home right at 5 PM! Good job!”

He waited for the day when Kyungsoo would start slapping gold stars on him for flushing the toilet.

All in all, they managed to find a good rhythm in staying with each other. Three weeks in and Kyungsoo still thought Jongin to be human, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide himself from the angel. His gloves and scarf only hid so much, and Kyungsoo continuously questioned why he wore them indoors.

“We should’ve done this before Christmas eve,” Jongin grumbled for the umpteenth time as he hung another ornament onto the pure white Christmas tree Kyungsoo had pushed him into purchasing. Before he could hook it onto the branch, Kyungsoo grasped his hand and positioned it elsewhere. “We have to take it down after tomorrow.”

“Try to spread them out more. It will look much more beautiful that way,” the angel murmured with an encouraging smile. Blood rushed to Jongin’s cheeks as he could feel the warmth of Kyungsoo’s palm through the fingerless wool gloves he wore. He didn’t know why he acted in such a way when Kyungsoo touched him, but his heart jumped at the feeling.

“Did you buy a star or something to put at the top?” Jongin asked, rummaging through the plastic bags that were filled to the brim with ornaments Kyungsoo had bought earlier in the day.

“Yes, I did buy one. It should be in the blue bag,” was Kyungsoo’s muffled reply from the other side of the tree. Sliding down the couch, the brunet peered into sky blue plastic bag, finding five-pointed silver star coated in glitter. With a shrug, he sat down on the couch, picking at the tape to get the star out of his packaging. It took much difficulty with his gloves on.

Kyungsoo was still behind the tree, covering its backside in ornaments, so Jongin took the chance of removing his gloves, revealing the ink marking his knuckles and downward. This time he retrieved the tree topper with much success, glitter rubbing off onto his fingertips and sprinkling onto his jeans.

“Did you find it?” Kyungsoo asked, reappearing from behind the tree. Jongin instantly hid his naked hand from view and nodded. “Do you mind putting it up?”

“U-Um, my hand is…” Jongin gulped, “I cut it…on the packaging.” He quickly got to his feet, holding his bare hand behind his back. “I’ll just go get a band aid.”

“Oh my,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and he took a step forward, reaching for Jongin’s “injured” hand. “Here, let me help…”

“No, no, i-it’s fine! I can just—“

“No need to be shy, Jongin. I am just going to help you.”

“No, I’m really—!” He let out a squeak as Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and tugged it into view. Jongin watched with guilt as those doe eyes went incredibly big with surprise. Kyungsoo looked up at him with hope in his eyes that Jongin would say it was a joke, but Jongin had so such words to give. Instead, Jongin wordlessly rolled up his sleeve, revealing the scriptures and symbols that covered the plane of his skin. Kyungsoo didn’t utter a single word for a long pause of time.

“You…lied to me?” Kyungsoo whispered, fingers trembling as he grasped Jongin’s wrist.

“Kyungsoo, I can explain,” Jongin pleaded, not sure why he wanted to redeem himself, “it’s not what you think—“

“Do not try that with me!” The angel shouted—a first for him and a shock to Jongin’s ears. “If you are a demon, that means I cannot trust a word you say! We are enemies.” He shoved Jongin away, glaring at him.

“We are both human now,” Jongin pressed. “It doesn’t make a difference what we were.”

“If you were truly human you would have told me of this matter in the first place!” Kyungsoo argued. “I know what those seals were for. It means you did something so terrible, so horrendous that even the leader of  _Hell_  pushed you out.” He nearly growled out the last part.

“That’s not it. Kyungsoo,  _please_ ,” the demon sounded uncharacteristically desperate at that point.  He followed the angel to the door, where Kyungsoo began to quickly put on a coat and shoes. “Don’t leave. Let’s talk about this.”

“Tell me then. What is your demon name?”

“Does that really—“

“I want to fathom how bad you were or are.”

“…Kai,” he mumbled in defeat. It was a well-known name, one that all knew even though he had disappeared. Kai was, or had been, the leader of the T class demons—those who were known for wreaking havoc on unsuspecting humans and tormenting them, the ones in charge of smiting villages, the dirtiest class.

“Then there is nothing to explain. That tells me everything I need to know,” the angel muttered coldly, opening the door. “And you  _lied_  to me, you demon. That was the icing on the cake.” And with that last heartbreaking statement, he slammed the door shut behind himself, leaving Jongin with an unfinished tree and lonely Christmas melodies that shadowed the bitter taste in his mouth.

 

Things weren’t the same once the truth was out. Kyungsoo came home not but a few hours later, much to Jongin’s relief. But his personality did a total 180 when it came to interacting with the demon. He hardly talked to Jongin unless it was to criticize him or to complain about something miniscule he had done. He didn’t sleep in the bedroom with him anymore either, opting to sleep on the couch like he had before.

Christmas and New Year’s Day were completely ruined for the pair as well. Jongin tried to give his gift of an IPod to Kyungsoo (because the angel really liked music) but the other man refused to accept it, even threatening to throw it in the snow if the demon didn’t stop trying to force it on him. Jongin didn’t know if Kyungsoo had gotten him a gift, but the morning after Christmas he found an entire batch of gingerbread cookies dumped in the trash. Kyungsoo also completely ignored Jongin on New Year’s Day; he just watched T.V. and didn’t speak a single word.

Their relationship eventually progressed to Kyungsoo doing little things to piss the demon off or make trouble for him. He put hot sauce into Jongin’s stew, tripped him as he was walking by, locked the door to the apartment and forcing Jongin to stay in a hotel for the night, and even stopped by the restaurant Jongin waited at just to torment him some more.

“Dude, that guy over at table #20 has like snow white hair and blue eyes,” Chanyeol, Jongin’s co-worker, whispered over to him as he was preparing complimentary glasses of water. “Do you think he’s foreign or has some kind of illness?”

“What?” the demon craned his neck around the corner only to gasp at the sight of Kyungsoo seated at one of the tables, concentrated on the menu in front of him. “Holy shit,”

“Do you know him?” Chanyeol blinked. “Is he your—“

“Here, can you deliver these to table #7,” Jongin asked, handing the tray of waters to the red-haired man next to him. He didn’t even wait for Chanyeol’s reply before he made his way over to Kyungsoo, who was now  _smirking_  at him, mocking even the devil’s slyest of grins.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, having specifically told Kyungsoo a long time ago that he shouldn’t bother Jongin at work.

Kyungsoo didn’t bother to answer him. “Yes, I’d like a glass of your finest and most expensive wine please.” He looked up to Jongin innocently, batting his lashes.

The brunet stared at him stubbornly before sighing and leaving to get the “customer” what he wanted. It dawned on him that this would come out of his paycheck since he financed both himself and Kyungsoo, and he almost turned around to order Kyungsoo out of the restaurant. But he willed himself to retrieve a glass and the wine, hoping that this was a ploy to stitch their friendship, relationship, or whatever they had going on before.

However, when he returned and poured the wine, Kyungsoo took a sip and hummed, placing it back on the table…and then proceeded to knock it off of said surface, spilling the red wine all over the pristine white table cloth, the floor, and Jongin’s pants.

“Oops,” he said with a smile.

And from then on out, Jongin’s life was literal hell.

Things didn’t start to change until late January, and not for the better. It started with just minor headaches every couple of days to long periods of fatigue. Jongin began to feel a certain itch whenever he was close to Kyungsoo, like something was crying for him and trying to claw its way out of his chest. And then he noticed it—how his tattoos and seals were fading.

The seal was breaking away slowly, and he was extremely sure that it was due to being around an angel for so long.

He told himself he shouldn’t worry, he should be happy. His powers were going to finally be returned to him. After two centuries of wandering the human realm by himself, he would be able to go back to his old life and back to Hell. But something was different; something was off. If his powers were to come back after so long of being locked up, Jongin was sure that he would go out of control and his instincts would consume him.

He didn’t want to be a demon. He wanted to be human.

Jongin voiced these worries to Kyungsoo several times, only for the angel to carelessly reply that it would be for the better and that he would be there to laugh in Jongin’s face when the time came for him to destroy himself. But Jongin was for certain that Kyungsoo’s eyes spoke otherwise.

And that time came—when in February, Kyungsoo discovered they were out of milk.

“Jongin, we are out of milk,” he called from the kitchen while Jongin was busy brushing Jjangah on the floor of the living room.

“Go buy some then,” he mumbled, only half-awake.

“But I already poured my cereal.”

“That’s your problem, not mine.”

Kyungsoo grumbled under his breath and stalked into the other room. “You are the one who makes the money in this house. Therefore you should go out and buy it.”

Jongin raised a brow. “Who am I, your husband?”

“Just go!”

“I don’t even like milk! This is your problem!”

“I am the guest!”

“Yeah, okay! You’ve been the guest for three months now, stop being so goddamn lazy!”

“Do not use the Lord’s name in vain, Kim Jongin!”

“Shut the fuck up, you aren’t even an angel anymore!”

Kyungsoo froze at those words and his eyes slowly glistened with tears that threatened to fall. Jongin’s words had hit home, and he couldn’t have said anything worse to hurt the angel, or once angel. The demon instantly regretted what he had said as the smaller male’s lips began to tremble and his sniffled as tears slowly began to fall. Yet, Kyungsoo still furrowed his brows and spit out the worst insult he could ever fathom.

“I  _hate_  you, Kai.”

Jongin felt something snap within him, like scissor blades to thread. It was as if something had crushed his heart and smashed through his chest as let out a scream of agony. His back arched as he clawed and writhed on the carpet, causing Jjangah to whine and whimper, scampering away from her owner and to the flabbergasted Kyungsoo. The final scripture vanished from Jongin’s palm and the apartment complex shuddered and shook as some sort of dark energy gathered around the demon that was breaking free from his binding.

Jongin’s fingers blackened and his nails lengthened; his breathing became heavier and fierce as a dark tail whipped its way out of his sweat pants, and his incisors sharpened, his eyes shifting into a bright red hue. Ebony horns that were curled like a ram’s nestled in his hair as something struggled to break free from his back, ripping the backside of his hoodie as his only wing sprung free, spreading its full size and resembling the shape of a bat’s. The demon emitted a guttural sound as he got to his feet, blurred eyes focusing on the defenseless angel and the poodle in his arms. Kyungsoo knew instantly what had happened and that Jongin didn’t recognize him.

“Kai,” he said, taking a step forward and summoning all of the courage he had, “it is me, Kyungsoo.”

The demon tilted his head as if momentarily interested. It didn’t seem to last long before he stalked forward in a flash, claws outstretched as he slammed Kyungsoo into the wall, squeezing his throat and cutting off his airways. Kyungsoo lost his grip of Jjangah as he reached up to desperately and break Jongin’s hold on him. He choked and hacked for his quickly diminishing oxygen, looking up with watery eyes to his strangler.

There was zero recognition in the demon’s eyes, and it installed fear in the angel. This was Kai, not Jongin, he told himself, so he could fight back against his attacker, but the more he stared the more he studied the same features of the man who had taken him out of the kindness of his heart, who loved puppies and Christmas time, who’s face scrunched up and pouted in his sleep when he suffered from nightmares, and who looked the happiest when he spent time with Kyungsoo in early December.

A sharp bark had Jongin breaking his focus on Kyungsoo and down to the white poodle that was now baring her canines at the demon. Jongin furrowed his brows and did the same, his moment of childish distraction giving the faint Kyungsoo the chance to kick at the demon’s shin, effectively loosening his hold. The angel fell to the floor, heaving and coughing for breath, but he quickly got to his feet on trembling legs, facing the demon who was wincing at the pain in his leg. Had Kyungsoo really kicked that hard?

“Kim Jongin!” Kyungsoo shouted, gaining the demon’s attention. It was silent as the demon awaited his words with narrowed eyes, but all the angel muttered was, “we are out of milk.”

Somehow the spell upon Jongin was broken and his eyes suddenly regained the light they had lost. The demon collapsed to his knees, unused to the power that was bestowed upon him once more. His wing retracted to rest along his back as he heaved and slowly recovered his senses. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo hugged the frightened Jjangah to his chest and wiped his teary eyes, coughing as he rubbed his sore neck that would surely bruise later.

Jongin sat back on his bottom, looking to Kyungsoo with guilty crimson eyes. “K-Kyungsoo…I’m…”

“You sc-scared me,” the angel whimpered, shifting closer to the demon, “I thought you were going to…that you would hurt yourself…”

“I grabbed you in a chokehold and you worry about  _me_?” Jongin let out a dry laugh and gave a sad smile. He reached out with blackened fingers to hesitantly touch the angel’s pallid cheeks, the soot rubbing off of his fingertips and onto Kyungsoo’s skin as he wiped away a few stray tears. He expected Kyungsoo to push him away in disgust, but the blond only gave a serene smile full of ethereal beauty as he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I don’t look ugly, do I?”

“A little bit,” Kyungsoo admitted with a sly grin, causing the demon to pull back with a faux look of hurt.

Jongin scoffed. “Well, we can’t all be angels.”

“I like the human Jongin a lot more,” the angel smiled. “But this one suffices as well.”

“I don’t think I can go back,” Jongin said, lowering his gaze to the strip of cream carpet between them. “The seals are all gone. I have to go back there, back down there.”

“You have to?” He didn’t want the demon to leave, not when they had just made up. “I do not…want you to go, Jongin.”

Jongin grinned, “Because we’re out of milk?”

“Yes, because we are out of milk,” Kyungsoo chuckled at the demon’s attempt to lighten the mood. It was only temporary, however, as Jongin let out a sigh.

“I have to go now,” he got to his feet. The devil surely already knew he was back and was probably pacing back and forth waiting for him. The more he waited, the more impatient Satan would become and would come to drag Jongin down himself.  “I’ll be back though, Kyungsoo. I promise. No matter how long it takes—wait for me.”

“I will. I will wait for you, Jongin,” Kyungsoo promised, holding a hand over his heart. The demon smiled at him as black dust swirled around his feet, and the angel watched as Jongin’s form swirled into wisps of ebony smoke before he disappeared before his eyes.

 

A deal with the Devil took months, years even. Satan was known for being lazy, sly, and most likely had a degree in bullshitting everything and anything. He would trick you and trick you until you believed his words, but Jongin knew this more than anyone else, and he also knew how to bypass Satan’s system to get what he wanted.

So he took a single bow before the onyx throne in which the ruler of hell relaxed with an impassive expression before diving into exactly what he wanted. “I want you to seal my powers again—forever.”

“…So essentially you want to become human again?” Satan raised his brows with an incredulous and unbelieving look. He crossed his legs and he lounged sideways in his throne, running a hand through his raven hair. “Now, tell me this, why is that?”

“Just give me what I want,  _Taemin_ ,” Jongin spat out, using the name he’d been asked to call the ruler when he was one of his secondhand men. The flames surrounding them suddenly blew out with a gust of wind and the Devil’s eyes glowed with quickly rising anger.

“Don’t you  _dare_  call me by that name,” he practically roared, standing from his throne. “I shall have your head sliced clean off your neck if you dare disrespect me after I peacefully let you go without killing you two centuries ago. Now you are coming back to me, and instead of throwing yourself upon me and asking for forgiveness, you are  _ordering_  me to grant you humanity?!” Taemin swept his embroidered cloak over his shoulder as he stepped forward, flames crackling as his feet met the dirt. Jongin stood his ground but he felt his knees shake with the need to obey and submit.

“You know I’m not fit to be a demon any longer. You know that better than anyone,” the demon replied, meeting Taemin’s furious gaze. His palms became clammy as Satan took further steps until he was just centimeters from Jongin. A hand came up, adorned with many rings and jewels, to stroke Jongin’s cheek, his skin nearly burning against the demon’s face.

“Why don’t you stay here, with me, like old times?” Taemin murmured in an almost mocking, loving tone. “We used to be so close before you went soft, Kai.”

Jongin cleared away the subtle memories from his mind, slapping Taemin’s hand away. “I don’t wish to serve under you any longer. Just take away my powers and banish me to the human realm for eternity. You won’t have to see me again.” At that moment, all he wanted was to return back to Kyungsoo, and time in Hell was a lot slower than that of the human world—one minute in Hell equated to almost a month. The longer he spent dealing with the Devil, the longer Kyungsoo would be waiting.

Taemin was wordless for the longest time and his expression suggested he was thinking Jongin’s proposition over. At least he hadn’t started pacing, one of his habits. The demon opened his mouth to push Taemin to hurry up, only for him to finally reach a decision. “Very well then,” the Devil’s tone was reluctant, “I’ll give you the freedom you most desire, but in order for that to happen, I have to tear out your other wing. Don’t you remember how painful that was? Do you really want to go through that again?”

Jongin gulped at the memory but nodded. “If that’s what it takes.”

Taemin gave a disgusted look, as if he’d been hoping that Jongin would choose not to go with his plans. “You’re so lucky that I can’t go back on my words.”

 

Kyungsoo passed the waiting days with Jjangah by his side and a free spirit. He managed to get a job singing at one of the high-class clubs to pay the apartment bills and any other expenses came from the large sum of money Jongin had managed to acquire over his two centuries of immortality. It was tiring and lonely, but the angel wasn’t one to give up a promise. He would wait for Jongin; he trusted that Jongin would come back.

For two years and seventeen days, he waited.

One morning he woke up to hands clinging to his waist and someone’s face buried in his chest, and upon looking down he saw a very much human Jongin sleeping peacefully, breathing deep and even as he wore the same clothes he had disappeared in. Tears built up in the angel’s eyes and he smiled softly, carding a hand through Jongin’s messy hair.

Lazy and hazy eyes slipped open, a fist coming up to rub at one as Jongin woke up to Kyungsoo’s practically ethereal expression. He smacked his lips a couple of times before giving a lopsided smile. “Missed you,” he mumbled tiredly. Jongin’s eyes snapped open in surprise as suddenly plush lips pressed against his own in a warm, chaste kiss.

“Welcome home, Jongin.”


	2. extra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: taekai smut (like 2 paragraphs ok), some death i guess

“Good boy, Kai—Fuck, you’re so fucking good at this,  _ah_.”

A hand tightened in his hair, forcing him all the way down, taking all of Taemin’s length into his mouth. He didn’t choke, his throat relaxing at the familiar feeling of his master shuddering above him. Kai moaned as he felt the soft touch of Taemin stroking his cheeks, and he shivered. The Devil being a gentle lover was a gift, and he felt hungry for all of his affection.

“Look at me,” Taemin nearly growled out and Kai’s watery, crimson eyes fluttered open, locking with Satan’s smirking visage. Swallowing around the dick being shoved down his throat, the demon shivered with delight. Drool trickled down from the corner of his lips as he allowed the other male to fuck his mouth, and tears pricked at his eyes as he forced himself to stare up as Taemin, knowing that he’d be punished if he didn’t.

His erection strained in his pants, and Kai nearly choked as the Devil pressed his foot against the bulge, rubbing it gently in a circular motion that had him moaning out. Not a minute later was Taemin cursing and groaning out Kai’s name before spilling down his throat and forcing him to swallow. The feeling of dominance and force washed over him blissfully, and the lower demon shuddered before coming into his pants.

Sitting back and brushing his dark hair from his face, Taemin smiled, breathing slightly uneven. “So…what was it that you came for?” he asked, raising a brow.

Kai wiped his mouth and fixed his appearance as best as he could, shuffling back on his knees. He cleared his throat, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth as he got back into a kneeling position. “I came to ask of your permission to smite another village, my King.”

“Those ugly bastards that you lead are getting impatient, are they?” He thought aloud mindlessly as he inspected his nails.

“Yes, sir, they are quite bloodthirsty. The village we have our eyes on is full of poverty and sin, so it is time. It will not take us very long to rip their souls away, only but a single night at the most,” Kai spoke truthfully and honestly. Though, the demons under his command were not the only eager ones. Kai, too, thirsted for the screams of terrified humans, the blood, the fire, the  _power_. Nothing pleasured him more than watching an entire village be tormented and tortured—for either punishment or just fun. T-class demons were the least respected among all in Hell, but they happened to be Satan’s favorite.

“Very well then,” Taemin waved a hand. “You may go.”

As Kai moved to stand, a pale hand shot up, gripping his chin and forcing him to look down at the Devil. “Be a good boy and come right back. I’m not done with you,” he teased with a sly smirk, moving his hand up to caress the demon’s cheek. Fluttering his lashes as he closed his eyes, Kai moved to kiss Taemin’s palm before pulling away and giving a sincere bow, then moving down the polished onyx staircase that was lined with flames.

His eyes flickered to Minho as they passed each other in the winding hallways that led to the Devil’s throne room. Kai raised his upper lip in disgust, very well knowing Minho was another one of Taemin’s lovers. Taemin had very many and could do with them as he pleased, but in Kai’s eyes, he was the favorite. He knew Taemin was exceptionally affectionate to him and spoiled him more than the others. Kai had been around longer and was more beautiful than any.

When it came down to it, Taemin would hold him closer than any other.

 

Kai perched himself on the steeple of the human’s church, watching the chaos below him unfurl. Around him were the screams of the tortured—those being ripped apart, killed, burned alive, purged of their useless lives. It was like watching ants being stepped on. It was rare that he participated in such mayhem. He hadn’t since he was younger and lower-ranked. In a village like this, especially, who knew him and feared him, Kai disliked the idea of showing himself, rather not having humans throw themselves at his feet and beg for mercy that he had no intention of giving.

He chewed absently on a blackened fingernail, watching with blazed crimson eyes as one of the demons under his command, Zitao, kicked open a door of one of the homes plastered with useless seals to keep them out. Screams of the terrorized humans brought a smile to his lips. Zitao was one of his favorites and most likely to go up in rank.

Kai jumped down from his hiding spot, going for a closer look and following the other demon into the home. Zitao was already busy setting the shabby building aflame before moving onto the scared older couple in the corner. Knowing Zitao would take care of them, Kai slid open a door that had yet to be scorched by the fire, spotting a staircase that led to the upper floor.

“Sehun, my baby, oh no, please!” He heard the woman cry, and Kai turned wordlessly to look at her bloodied, coughing figure lying on the wooden floor. “Do not take my son! I beg of you! Spare my baby!”

He said nothing in reply, red eyes calculating beneath the soot smeared onto his eyelids. Kai watched the woman continue to beg and plead before she gave one last breath. He wasn’t sure if it was the wound or the smoke that killed her. Heaving a sigh, he turned around and headed up the staircase. Kai especially hated dealing with children. Not because he was soft-hearted or something stupid like that, but they were so boring to be dealt with. It never took long to kill them and their screeching was awful.

The demon stalked through the hall, finding but two rooms, the first empty and the second meant for a child. He could hear small whimpers from a tiny closet, and Kai wasted no time in sliding the petite door open and peering in with glowing crimson eyes. What came to sight was, of course, a boy with feather-soft brown hair and watery dark eyes. His skin was fair, and he wore dirtied rags as clothes. He said nothing, staring at Kai in partial wonder and fright.

He grabbed the child by the front of his shirt, dragging him out and holding him up in the air with an arm. Kai expected a scream or tears, but the boy just stared at him in amazement.

“Are you not afraid?” Kai asked, narrowing his eyes.

The boy blinked. “What’s your name, Mr. Demon?”

Puzzled, he answered, “Kai.”

“Oh, Mama talks about you a lot! She said you get little boys who don’t go to bed at bedtime! I’m really sorry for not going to bed, Mr. Demon!” The brunet spoke with wide eyes, seemingly oblivious to the screams echoing from outside and the smoke pouring into the home.

Kai could care less about the child’s useless babbling. He was interest was instead pricked by his excitement and obliviousness. “Why aren’t you scared?”

“Because Mama said that I needed to hide in there,” he pointed to the small closet, “until someone came and got me. She said whoever found me would make sure I was safe. So you’re gonna protect me, right, Mr. Demon? Mama said you would!”

“No,” he replied. “I will do no such thing.”

With a scoff, he dropped the child onto the floor and began making his way out of the room. Kai would just leave him there to die. If it was going to be no fun killing him, he’d just let him die of suffocation. As he walked from the room he heard the coughing, heard the crying, but ignored it. Kai’s blackened heart had no room for someone else in it, he convinced himself.

But it was when Zitao passed him that he stopped, turned around, and grabbed the other demon. “Don’t go in there,” he warned.

“Why not?” the demon with cobalt eyes asked, “I’m just going to get rid of the child.”

“You heard me,” Kai growled.

Zitao stared him down wordlessly, cat-like eyes analyzing his every breath. Flashing his teeth, he ripped his arm from Kai’s grip and continued down the hall. Kai tried to ignore it—ignore the urge to protect the boy and save him from the inevitable. But the flames around him seemed swirl and spin, and in an instant and a snap of his fingers, Kai teleported to the child’s room, tackling the other demon to the ground. A look of surprise overcame Zitao’s features as Kai grabbed him and threw him through the paper windows, allowing him to fall from the balcony and to the ground.

He knew he had no time and that attack had no effect on his underling. “Fuck,” he cursed himself before bending down and grabbing the hacking boy from the floor and tossing him onto his back, holding his thin legs to his waist. “Hold on,” he said, feeling arms loop around his neck tightly in fear.

Kai had never teleported with a human before but it didn’t seem to be a problem as suddenly they were in the woods and the human was still clinging to him. The demon honestly didn’t know what he was doing, why he was doing it, and where it was leading him. He just had to run and keep running. He couldn’t take to the skies. He wasn’t the best at flight, and once Taemin found out, there was no hope left for him.

“M-Mr. Demon?” the child coughed. “Where…Where are we going?”

“I don’t know,” Kai thought of the woman begging him to spare her son, her baby, “but I’ll…keep you safe.”

 

Kai rubbed his face with his palms as he watched the boy play in the piles of hay. He’d found some barn in the forest. It was falling apart and abandoned, but he needed some place to stop and think about what the fuck he had gotten himself into. They’d been running for three days, and he was sure his luck was going to run out soon. He hadn’t been thinking, not at all, and he was usually someone who thought before making a decision. Kai knew the punishment for something like this was close to death, and it was inevitable that he would be caught.

He’d thought about giving up, killing the child himself before things could get worse, but he couldn’t. He didn’t even know why.

Sehun, as he found his name was, plopped himself on the ground, right in front of where Kai was sitting. He tilted his head to the side in wonder, simply staring at the demon who was staring back.

“What?” Kai asked.

“How old are you?”

“348,” he answered without a beat.

“Whoa,” Sehun’s eyes went wide with wonder and his jaw dropped in surprise, “you’re really old!”

“Not really,”

“You don’t look old though! You’re really pretty!” Sehun said with a gleam in his eyes. Scooching forward on his knees in the dirt, he reached a hand over to pat Kai’s cheek. The demon’s lips twitched into a tiny smile.

“How old are you?” Kai asked.

Sehun furrowed his brows. “Uh…five!” he held up a hand.

“Wow, so old,” he snorted.

“Mr. Demon, where did you come from?” Sehun asked, seemingly especially curious for a child surviving a near-death experience and now living with a demon.

Not used to having to sugarcoat things for a child, Kai answered truthfully. “Hell,”

“Mama said that’s a bad place where all the bad people go when they die. Does that mean you’re bad?” Sehun had nearly shuffled into Kai’s lap and this point, looking up at the demon expectantly.

“It’s a place where all the bad people and a few unlucky ones go, yes,” Kai leaned back against the wall of the barn, closing his eyes. “And, yes, I’d say I’m a bad person.”

Sehun took that opportunity to maneuver himself into the demon’s lap, curling up against his chest and eyelids heavy as drowsiness suddenly caught up to him. Kai frowned at the human before sighing and accepting his fate. “There is Heaven too, you know. It would’ve been better if you were saved by one of the angels and not me.”

“Are they up there?” Sehun pointed upwards.

“Yeah, way up there, so far that even I can’t reach them,” he answered. “I’ve never met one though, so I can’t tell you what they’re like exactly.”

“Are they pretty?”

“Supposed to be,” Kai grinned, “demons are prettier though.”

He waited for a response from Sehun, but none came. Looking down, he found that the child was asleep, head tucked under Kai’s chin. The demon found himself smiling for some warm, disgusting reason, and he hesitantly moved his hands down to hold Sehun closer, making sure he was warm and comfortable.

It would be ok. Kai would keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been a long time yeah i forgot about my promise of an extra and when i went to go look at this i had even started it lmao.  
> also like 90% of the comments were talking about how kyungsoo went from hate to love so quickly and the answer i have to that is a) this is told from jongin's perspective mostly so kyungsoo's internal conflict wasn't mentioned b) i realize i should've snuck in some more hints c) ksoo didnt really hate him he was just hurt and confused d) i had to rush at the end because of school projects in december  
> so yeah.  
> extra 2 wont be out for a while and it will be the last installment to this thing and will be a continuation of the story so i guess an epilogue???  
> aLSO IM SORRY FOR SHOVING TAEKAI INTO THIS I JUST HAVE BEEN ON A TAEKAI BINGE LATELY IDK WHATS WRONG WITH ME  
> comment and kudos pls


	3. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rated m for fluffy smut

Kyungsoo woke up to arms tightening around his torso and a foot slipping between his joined ankles. He was disoriented for the longest time, blond eyelashes fluttering slowly in a daze, staring blurrily at the sunlight streaming through the curtains and shining on the hardwood floors. The room was now painted a sky blue with white trim. The sunny yellow sheets were lying at just their waists, becoming too hot with the blooming summer.

Little pained whines filled his ears as the body behind him jolted and hands clawed at Kyungsoo for comfort. Realizing what was happening, Kyungsoo shifted around, facing his partner.  “Jongin, Jongin,” he murmured softly, grasping his shoulder and shaking him. “Wake up.”

The raven-haired man stilled, posture relaxing as his eyes peeled open, unfocused but recognizing the soft features of his beloved instantly. With a barely audible sob, his expression twisted, and he held the angel close, comforting himself by burying his nose in tangled snowy locks. Kyungsoo indulged in the cuddly embrace, an arm squirming around to rub Jongin’s bare back, humming a gentle tune beneath his breath.

“Another bad dream?” he asked quietly.

“Sorry if I was fidgeting,” Jongin replied, moving away to lay his head on the pillow and look into Kyungsoo’s blue eyes that were nearly identical to the wall color. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“It is okay,” Kyungsoo smiled, reaching up to rub at one of his eyes. “But are you okay? It has been a while since you had one of those dreams.”

“I’m alright,” he said, leaning forward until their noses brushed and giving Kyungsoo a chaste kiss. The angel let out a small, happy sound afterwards, ducking his head under Jongin’s chin and snuggling close. “I feel better with you here.”

It had been a year since Jongin returned to him. Just over three years since he met the demon/human. Surprisingly, things hadn’t been awkward between them. It was like Jongin had never left and the hateful, distant relationship they had had since Kyungsoo had discovered Jongin’s tattoo had never existed in the first place. He hadn’t felt a need to explain his behavior during that period of time. They both knew he had been acting irrationally and had felt more betrayed than disgusted at Jongin’s true identity. He never hated Jongin. Kyungsoo had just never felt such a negative feeling before.

They slipped back into their previous roles easily, only as lovers rather than friends and roommates.

“Do you have to go to work soon?” Kyungsoo asked, eyes slipping shut lazily.

Jongin craned his head to peer over at the alarm clock. “Mmm, I got an hour before I have to get up though.” He grinned slyly. “Shall we  _make love_?”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks grew pink and the angel rolled over with a pout on his face, his back facing Jongin. “Why must you mock me for calling it that?” Ever since their first time, the demon always made fun of Kyungsoo’s innocence and how he skirted around the word “sex” in general.

“I’m not mocking you. You’re just so innocent that it’s cute, Kyungsoo.” Jongin chuckled, moving closer to hook his chin over Kyungsoo’s shoulder and kiss at his neck. His lips curved upward as Kyungsoo shuddered in his embrace, and a sneaky hand crept down, pushing up the angel’s sleep shirt and delving beneath to rub at his soft stomach.

“J-Jongin,” the angel breathed. Jongin felt him wriggle and shift, the sheets slipping down to reveal his shapely thighs rubbing together. His pale blue briefs were already tinted with a noticeable bulge. Kyungsoo was always easy to rile up initially.

Jongin’s hand shoved Kyungsoo’s shirt all the way up above his nipples, slathering slow, wet kisses up the pale column of his neck as a finger circled around his right nipple. The rosy bud hardened with the exposed air and the teasing, and Kyungsoo let out a soft moan as Jongin pinched it between his two fingers, toying with it.

“Kiss me,” Kyungsoo demanded softly, and Jongin would never resist a moment to feel those plush lips against his own.

Jongin swung a leg over Kyungsoo’s hips as the other male rolled to lie on his back. He hovered over Kyungsoo, this time connecting their lips in a slow, sensual kiss while his hands moved to continuously stimulate the angel’s nipples. Kyungsoo’s legs winded around his waist as he bucked his hips up for friction, which Jongin gladly granted him with no teasing. As their cocks rubbed behind the clothing barriers, the blond moaned shyly into the kiss.

“J-Jongin, I need it,” he gasped once his lips were free, “please…I want it.”

“I’m tired, baby,” Jongin replied softly as he dragged Kyungsoo’s underwear down his hips and off his legs. “Let’s just do it slow, okay? You’d like that?”

Kyungsoo nodded and hummed in approval, smiling and slightly out of breath. He lifted up his arms as Jongin stripped him of his t-shirt and watched with bated breath as the other man removed his own clothes. Jongin had a beautiful body, his skin dark and stretched over taut, smooth muscles. It was a complete 180 to Kyungsoo’s own body, but he loved it and wouldn’t want Jongin any other way.

Jongin reached over to snatch the bottle of lubrication from the nightstand and poured the clear substance over his fingers. He bent one of Kyungsoo’s knees with his clean hand, and quickly prepped him down below, listening eagerly to the little whines and moans Kyungsoo let escape. His pale cheeks filled with colors and his crystalline eyes became watery at the stretch and the pleasure. Even so, the angel continuously begged for him, and Jongin smiled at the unusual neediness that possessed his lover.

The brunet embraced Kyungsoo once he pulled his fingers out and situated himself between Kyungsoo’s legs. He buried his face in the crook of the other man’s neck as he pushed in. The air was not hot between them but lovingly warm. Jongin moved his hips slowly and lazily, panting softly against the angel’s collarbones.

Kyungsoo’s hands roamed Jongin’s back, tracing the two vertical scars on his back where his wings once were. Sometimes when Jongin would miss the weight of his wings, Kyungsoo would drape his scarf over the man’s shoulders in comfort, lending his wings to the once demon.

“Faster,” he murmured breathlessly, “just a little bit faster.”

His toes curled into the sheets as Jongin picked up the pace until he was grinding Kyungsoo into the mattress. Jongin pulled away until their eyes met, and Kyungsoo ran his hands through his dark hair, grip tightening as the other man shifted his hips and hit that sweet spot deep within him.

“Jongin, Jongin,  _Jongin_ ,” Kyungsoo panted, pulling him close as he neared the brink.

“Love you, Kyungsoo,” he breathed in response, “I l-love you.”

Those sweets word caused him to finally go over the edge, coming in between their chests and Jongin following shortly after. Fully exhausted, Jongin pulled out but didn’t move any more than that, laying his head on the angel’s chest and hugging his dirty torso.

“I love you too, Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispered, petting his head as Jongin closed his eyes.

“Let’s just stay in bed all day. Who wants to work on a Sunday anyways,” the other male huffed.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo smiled softly, settling his palm on Jongin’s cheek. He watched as slowly Jongin’s breathing evened out and slowed down, admiring his uncanny ability to fall asleep easily. He smoothed his thumb down his lover’s cheekbone and gave a prayer in hope that Jongin would never have another nightmare again and instead, a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> completed!
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this turned out really long also! im sorry there was no smut there was no where to put it honestly. i will write an extra explaining kai's whole banishment situation with little sehun and stuff so maybe i'll write some smut in another extra idk im worn out with this story honestly.  
> give kudos and comment~


End file.
